


Wrath

by Ceares



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Entourage
Genre: A/U, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vince walked right up to E, with the half smile on his face, drew back his arm and popped E one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

Turtle winced as the Chase kid’s back slammed into the locker with a loud, rattling thud. He never said a word, and never tried to fight back, just stared at them, at E really, with the prettiest eyes Turtle had ever seen outside a movie theater.

That was the way it had been since the school year started. For some reason, the minute E had laid eyes on Vincent Chase he’d hated him. He messed with him every chance he got, pushing, poking, picking, and nothing he did caused Vince to do anything more than give him a lopsided grin, which only pissed E off more.

At basketball try out’s Vince had shown up, and Turtle thought E was gonna explode he’d turned so red. Half way into the game, he’d managed to accidentally on purpose bump into Vince, sending him sprawling onto the court, and giving him a bloody nose. Eric had leaned down and whispered something in his ear-Turtle never found out what-but Vince never showed back up at practice. The next thing Turtle heard, he was trying out for drama class, which-whatever.

Thing was, it wasn’t even like the kid had done anything. Everybody knew E had a short fuse, but he wasn’t a bully, and mostly whoever he got on to deserved it. Not Vince though. As a matter of fact, _everybody_ liked Vince. The guys thought he was cool, girls thought he was hot, and he was just smart enough and just polite enough to keep the teachers happy. Turtle thought he seemed like an okay guy and if it wasn’t for E, he might like him. Him and E though, they’d been friends since they could walk, so it didn’t really matter if it made sense or not, he had E’s back.

Vince had a brother-Johnny. Old ass kid that hung around the school sometimes like some skanky perv. He did sell some killer weed though, and Turtle would hit him up sometimes when his own supply went dry. He didn’t know that Johnny didn’t know what was going on with Vince and E. He just figured he didn’t give a fuck.

**********

“I swear to God Vince, you don’t hit this kid back, I’m gonna break his fucking arm.” Eric winced as Johnny twisted his arm tighter behind his back.

Two of Johnny's buddies were holding Turtle, but that wasn't what stopped him. It was that E wasn’t struggling, just starring at Vince the same weird way Vince usually stared at him.

“Yeah Vince, go head. Hit me. I know you want to. The question is-have you got the balls?”

"Always have. I was just waiting for you."

Vince walked right up to E, with the half smile on his face, drew back his arm and popped E one. He fell back into Johnny who let him go, watching warily as E grabbed his eye and cursed. Turtle had never seen anyone smiling through a black eye before but he’d swear to God E did.

Johnny and his goons took off after that, dragging Vince with them and then things just got stranger. Vince showed back up with an ice pack for Eric’s eye, and they sat on the stoop, talking like they’d been friends the whole time.

Turtle shook his head, leaning back, not really listening to them. He couldn’t understand half the shit they were talking about anyway-it was some language that sounded like English, but wasn’t-not the English he knew.

After that it was the three of them, and some times Johnny, and it was more than good. E wasn’t so pissed any more and Vince could charm them out of anything. So Turtle mostly just ignored the times he caught them a little too close to each other, or coming from behind the bleachers looking like he did the time Monica Swathers let him get to first base. And if half their conversations were in the ‘not’ English, well it didn’t matter that he couldn’t understand them-they understood each other, and that was good enough.  



End file.
